A.I.M.
A.I.M. is a near exact copy of ROB, the add on to the original NES system. Lifted straight from SSBB as an alternate colour palette of ROB with more greens and gr ay, sort of like army camo. A.I.M. is an original character concept (though being a huge stretch of that term) and hasn't actually appeared on a Nintendo console, unless you consider the green ROB skin. A.I.M. is played by Mr. Game & Watch. A.I.M. was created on Li by Samus Aran during the creation of the Life Sphere due to the lack of spare hands they had at the time. A.I.M.'s main function is suggested hugely in its name, it being an abbreviation of Anti Infected Mechanism. The machine's primary directive is to protect the Life Sphere and those that live within it. The machine is still one of, if not the largest contributor to the Life Sphere's law enforcement. Personality On the surface, A.I.M. appears to have little to no personality outside of protect and serve the Life Sphere and its citizens. In fact, most believe that A.I.M. can't feel emotions, which is mostly boasted by the machine itself. It is in fact a lie that A.I.M. is unable to feel emotions. Although, complex emotions are still beyond its capabilities, it has shown the ability to feel sad, lonely, happy, or angry on multiple occasions. It is usually more subtle than most and A.I.M. actively disguises the fact that it is able to emote simply due to its primary programming, which is to protect the citizens' common interest. A guardian that has no emotional hangups is better than an emotionally unstable one. On top of that, it would cause less worry among the citizens since they wouldn't have to concern too much on A.I.M.'s mental health. While this can be seen as a negative effect on the machine, it usually does not feel emotions strongly. They are more so a suggestion than anything else on the basic level to display small amounts of feeling so as to not make organics uncomfortable around it. A.I.M. tends to copy the way it sees other beings interact in order to have a better appeal around more sentient beings. This includes gestures and speech patterns. It is a learning machine, so it constantly absorbs information in order to be more user friendly. Abilities Thanks to the Smashdar upgrade that Samus had installed into A.I.M. it is able to identify and acquire plenty of information on a target, whether it be friend or foe. This can be used to identify the strengths of an ally, weaknesses of an enemy, histories and backstories of notable figures, and some areas on Li. It acts almost like a Pokedex for most things that live on the planet. A.I.M. has the same abilities that ROB would normally have, such as the Gyro weapon, Robo-beams, flight by way of its exhaust, and stacking large coloured blocks. Otherwise, A.I.M. isn't too far off from the original design and capabilities of ROB, besides its ability to transmit computer viruses through its optics alone. History When everyone was first brought to Li, Samus quickly went to work on creating the Life Sphere. Considering that there was very little in the way of help during this time, she had to create her own assistant to fend off anything that may attack the Life Sphere while it was still under construction and to carry out task that she couldn't do herself. It was around this time that the concept for A.I.M. first came about. With the fall of the Subspace Emissary being quite recent at the time and spare parts from the ROB line of machinery not being difficult to come by, Samus got to work on her green ROB replica. Its simplistic design also made for easy assembly, though with the time constraints that A.I.M. was created under it was given a very basic AI, destroy anything that doesn't act friendly and only comply to Samus's commands. When the dark period of the Life Sphere's construction was dealt with, Samus had upgraded A.I.M. to be a more efficient machine. Its new job was to attack infected on sight and protect the Life Sphere's citizens at all costs, which also meant that A.I.M. was required to comply to any citizens' demands. This was later changed to only take orders from citizens without a criminal record, for obvious reasons. This is when the sage synthetic's name was actually coined as it hadn't had name previously. Known Battles A.I.M. vs Tails - Loss Trivia * A.I.M. is currently the highest ranked character on the site. Naturally this also means it has the most amount of completed missions. Category:Game and Watch Characters Category:Character Category:Non-Gendered Character Category:The Greatest Rescue Team Ever